


Play Juliet, Please?

by Free_Strings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, another highschool au, can't help it, larry stylinson - Freeform, romeo and juliet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Free_Strings/pseuds/Free_Strings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets the oh so desired part of Romeo in the play, but it's disgusted by his Juliet. He hates Eleanor Calder, he thinks she's jsut another slutty, spoilt girl. His thoughts don't change when she goes after him, using her role as an excuse to be closer to him.</p><p>Harry shares room with Louis (campus?) and after a lot of ridiculous begging he accepts helping Louis rehearse.</p><p>But what happens when the kiss scene appears?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Juliet, Please?

“Harry! Harreeeeeeeh!”

“Here…!” Harry semi shouts from the couch, he was pretty comfy to stand up.

“Oh my Gosh Harreh!” Louis kept squealing and shouting as he walked over to Harry, jumping up and down as he stood right in front of the TV to catch his attention.

“what Louis, what happened now?” Harry asks when he noticed the sudden emotion in the boy.

“I’ve got the part!”

“you do?”

“YES!!!!” Louis shouted like a little girl as he threw himself into Harry’s arms.

Harry chuckled but hugged him back, he loves hugging him, especially when he’s all hyper.

You see, Louis has been preparing for this audition for about a month, and Harry couldn’t stand Lou’s nerves anymore. He so wanted to play Romeo that he stayed up all night just reading over and over again his lines.

“the play is in three weeks, I need to rehearse a lot and I already got the script, but I don’t know how to act alone, I hate it Haz…” Louis suddenly says with a weaker voice… puppy eyes and bottom lip pouting lightly.

“oh, you won’t pretend… hell no Louis, I suck in drama!” Harry yelps as he rolled his eyes.

“but you’re the only one I’ve got…” Louis whines.

“why don’t you rehearse with _Juliet_?” Harry asks with a smirk.

“no… I don’t like her…” Louis says looking down, the fresh memory of the girl in his mind.

“who is it?”

“Calder”

 _Calder_ … Harry thought for a minute, Calder… Calder…

“oh, Eleanor!” Harry says with a smile when he remembers the girl.

But Louis just rolled his eyes.

“c’mon, she’s fit!”

“she’s so… spoiled”

Did Louis just crinkle his nose? Harry smiled at the move, it was pretty cute…

“she’s still very sexy Louis, you should invite her to come…” Harry says, a dead serious face now.

“no! I won’t! It’s enough I’ll have to kiss her… yuck, don’t even make me think about it”

And with that Louis stormed out to his room.

Since the campus wasn’t that far, Harry decided to go after his mate, after all, he could always manage to enter the room, as they were sharing it.

“Louis, open up!” Harry banged the door several times, but none did Louis appear.

 

The next morning Louis opens the door to go to his first class, English, when he crashes into something he left on the way back last night.

“Harry?”

After Louis’ intents to wake the curly boy, he decided to drag him in and at least cover him with a duvet, resting his head on a pillow as he laid on the carpet. He looked so _inn_ ocent when he slept, totally harmless and sweet. Louis smiled to the scene in front of his eyes and went to his class.

 

“dumbass! Why didn’t you wake me up?!”

Louis turned around to see Harry walking angrily towards him.

“oh, hey Haz” Louis smiles, avoiding the question.

“jerk, I had French!” Harry yells, avoiding the weird looks he was earning from people around, including the boys sitting with Louis in the sofa.

“hey, calm down, I tried to wake you up but sleepy Hazzy was having his beauty sleep and needed a kiss to wake up” Louis jokes, making his other mates laugh along as he stood up to face Harry.

“you should have kissed me then!”

With that Louis looked directly into his eyes with shock, he knew it was a joke… _right_?

Harry, after several seconds of just staring into Louis’ eyes, opened his mouth to speak.

“I was actually gonna agree on helping you rehearse but I guess I’ll have to go call Eleanor” Harry says with a mocking face, knowing Louis might kill the girl with his glare.

“no, please, Harry, I’m sorry, it’s just French…” Louis says softly, trying to rest importance to the matter.

“I HAD AN EXAM YOU PRICK!” Harry shouts in his face, tugging at the curls in his head.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t know…”

“you didn’t know? You’re telling me you _didn’t know_?! I’ve been studying the whole fucking week for it, you even helped me with a fucking unit I couldn’t understand because you know how much I love French, I quote!” Harry says, anger showing off his eyes, shooting daggers at Louis.

He just looked down, biting his lip, not really knowing what to say.

“you know what, I’ll go call Elle” and with that he stormed off, and Lou didn’t even try to go chase him, he deserved it.

Well, he didn’t deserve it, Harry didn’t wake up, it was not his fault his intents were useless… but it was him who didn’t let him in last night, seeing his key was on his night stand and locking the door so he couldn’t see the green pleading eyes begging for forgiveness and repeating how he hates drama…

 

“hey…” Louis says swiftly as he enters the room.

Harry didn’t answer, he was mad like hell.

“I know you can hear me” Louis sings, trying to sound funny.

Nothing.

“I’ve got a surprise for you” Louis smiles but once again Harry stood silent, playing with his phone.

“it’s about your French exam silly, just listen”

There was a glimpse of… _something_ … in Harry’s eyes when Louis said that.

“I’m not deaf” he simply says.

Louis rolls his eyes but smiles, that meant he was interested in what Louis was about to say.

“I talked with your professor and she says you can do it tomorrow, with no excuses” Louis smiles.

Harry looks up at him with his mouth a gap.

“really?!” he smiles.

“really” Louis says with a little smile, proud of his action.

“I’ll do it”

“what?”

“help you, with this Romeo thingy, I’ll do it Lou” Harry says with a nod, letting Louis comprehend his words.

It was not necessary to say any more for both boys to hug, they were really close and couldn’t stay mad at each other for too long.

“ok, let’s start” Louis grins, walking towards the script that laid on the coffee table.

“sorry Lou, I’ve got extra time to study and I’ll use it wisely” Harry chuckles and Louis rolls his eyes.

_Such a Harry thing…_

A couple of days later, Louis was begging Harry to help him, but Harry couldn’t, because Eleanor had asked Louis to rehearse together in their spare time…

“why can’t you?!”

“Elle is fascinated with you Lou, I think you should take advantage of that” Harry chuckles as Louis whines like a baby in their room.

“I don’t like her! And she’s always flirting with me and I turn red because she makes me nervous because I don’t know what to do because I don’t want to flirt back because I don’t like her at all!” Louis spits out without a single breath to separate terms.

“shh, calm down, you’ll wake everyone up!” Harry half whispers.

“Harry, the play is in two weeks, and I can’t concentrate on the lines if she keeps playing with her hair or biting her lip or doing whatever she does…!”

Harry stopped laughing for a moment, watching how his friend’s eyes crystallized.

“ok, I will, but _you_ will tell Elle”

“stop calling her Elle”

“that’s her name Louis” Harry chuckles with an obvious voice.

“no, her name is Eleanor, stop calling her Elle because I don’t like it”

 

“what do you mean _sick_?” Eleanor asks with a worried face.

“I just, I caught a cold and I’m having major headaches lately Eleanor, I’m sorry” Louis says, coughing in the middle of his statement.

“don’t worry Lou, we can always keep rehearsing, it’s just a cold” the girl smiles as she takes a step closer to him, making him bump his back against his locker.

“I’m sure we won’t even remember you’ve got a cold… _Lou_ …” she says seductively, whispering his name as she leaned in.

She was slow and swift as she brushed her lips against Louis’, making him shiver and feel nervousness all of a sudden. She noticed that and smiled when she made her way to Louis’ lips, fitting with hers completely.

This was awkward, very awkward for Louis, he was not kissing back, but he felt her lips moving against him, her hands lightly hanging on his chest.

“I-I’m sorry, you-u, y-you…” Louis says after he pushed her away brusquely, making her bump into someone.

“it’s ok, I was the one who jumped on you like that, it’s my fault, I hope we are ok” Eleanor smiles, stretching her hand for him to shake in a friendly way.

He lets out a relieved sigh and shakes his hand with her, but, as gullible as he is, he didn’t know she was gonna pull him closer and crash her lips against his once more, leaving him startled as she winked and walked away smiling to herself.

 

“that’s great Louis!”

“no, it’s not!” Louis shouts as he buries his face on his pillow, Harry sitting next to him on the edge of his bed.

“listen, there’s nothing wrong with a little peck on the lips Lou, and anyways, now you won’t feel _so awkward_ kissing her in front of the whole school, and parents, and teachers, and-”

Louis lets out a loud whine to stop Harry, who wasn’t actually helping.

“hey, calm down, she likes you, so what? I bet you’ll end up liking her”

“no, I won’t, and I didn’t even enjoy the kisses… at all Haz”

“you didn’t? I could swear she was a good kisser…” Harry says the last part more to himself.

Louis sits up against the header and starts telling Harry about it.

“she was pretty… desperate, I didn’t have time to react, and when I did she was saying sorry and that we should be friends and we shook hands and then she pulled me in for another kiss and it was very awkward, I didn’t like it one bit Harry…” Louis keeps whining, cupping his own face with both his hands as he sat cross legged in the bed.

“c’mon, it couldn’t be that bad!”

“IT WAS!” Louis shouts, causing Harry to contort his face because of the loud voice near him.

“okay, okay, it was awful, but you’ll have to kiss her again”

“I don’t want to kiss her again Hazzy, it’ll be awkward again”

“imagine you’re kissing other person” Harold tries to help, giving him a very well known tip.

“whom?”

“I don’t know, maybe someone you fancy…”

Louis thought for a minute, who did he fancy? Other than some celebrity?

“I… I don’t like anybody…”

“that’s impossible Lou” Harry rolls his eyes in disbelief.

“it’s true!” he argues, a little smile on his face.

Harry lets out a chortle and sits cross legged across his friend, who was still laughing a bit because of his statement.

“there’s no one roaming in your mind?” Harry asks, elbowing his friend in the stomach, being as close as they were sitting it wasn’t that hard to accomplish.

“actually…” Louis begins but stops in his tracks.

“well, well, weeeeell, our Tommo is in love” Harry mocks.

“I’m not in love, I’m just confused about someone” he admits sheepishly.

“who is she?”

“she?” Louis snaps.

“uhmm, yeah…” Harry chortles.

“well, she’s… y’know… her” Louis says, failing miserably.

“oh, so you don’t want to tell me? Ok, that’s fine-”

“Harry, please, don’t b-”

“no, it’s ok, then don’t come pleading for me to tell you something” Harry raises his hands in the air, as if to give in.

“c’mon Styles, I’m just not ready to tell you…” Louis says honestly and Harry luckily believes him.

“well, but you ought to tell me afterwards!”

“yeah, yeah, I will” Louis laughs.

“I know, now, just imagine you’re kissing that someone instead of Eleanor”

“it won’t be the same Harry… I won’t be able to focus on the script, and she will just take advantage of my innocence!” Louis fakes fear, making Harry fall in a fit of laughter.

“you’re not one bit innocent Louis! You’re such a player!”

“I’m not a player!”

“you are!”

“ _you_ are!”

And that’s how they kept discussing until their tummies grumbled and gave in to the temptation of pizza.

 

“you must call her”

“I won’t call her!”

“Louis if you want to rehearse the ball scene then you must call her!”

“why?!”

“because you must kiss her!”

“I don’t want to kiss her!” Louis states, crinkling his nose in disgust.

“but you must Louis, she’s Juliet!”

“but you’re playing Juliet, Harry!”

“but I won’t play Juliet in the play you prick, go call her!”

“No!”

“GO!”

“NO!”

“why?! Don’t make this harder than it already is Louis!”

“you just…. You don’t understand!” Louis sighs, it was harder than he thought it would possibly be.

Yelling, everything that filled their room was yelling.

“yeah, I know you don’t like her, and that she does like you and it’s awkward but Louis, it’s a little peck and that’s it!”

“it’s not that, you silly!”

“then what is it?!” Harry shouts, a mixture of shock and confusion in his eyes.

“c-could we just keep rehearsing, we don’t need to call her, I’ll just play as if I was kissing her, but I really don’t want to kiss her Harry… please” the blue eyed lad begs, a pleading expression taking over his face.

“don’t you dare crying Tomlinson because it won’t work”

But it was too late, a single tear rolled down Louis’ cheek and Harry found himself rubbing his thumb along Lou’s skin to wipe the wet track away.

“ok, I’ll play Juliet, but you owe me Lou, don’t cry”

“thanks…” Louis says, the edges of his mouth twitching a bit.

“I just hate it when you cry, even more if I’m the reason…”

“I know…” Louis chuckles and Harry elbows him.

\--

“ _If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss_ ” Louis says, eyeing the script in his free hand whilst the other one is pasted to Harry’s palm as they spin aroound in the same spot.

“ _Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims’ hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers’ kiss”_ Harry reads, struggling to say every word in their correct time for it to be more suitable for Louis.

 _“Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?”_ Louis asks, looking up at Harry with a half smile as they kept on turnig slowly around.

“ _Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer_ ”

_“O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair”_

_“Saints do not move, though grant for prayers’ sake”_ Harry states, feeling his palm sweat.

 _“T_ _hen move not, while my prayer’s effect I take”_ Louis breathes deep after saying the last sentence as he looks intently at the green orbs in front of him, staring back at his blue own, knowing the kiss goes next.

Harry was about to step back like in prior rehearsals when he felt something _unusual_ against him.

Yep, it was Louis… Louis’ _lips_ to be precise…

Harry had his eyes wide in shock as the boy kissed him, seemingly not moving a single muscle, as well as the curly mop of hair.

Louis pulled away after about four seconds and took a deep breath before looking into Harry’s eyes, which were still wide as a cat’s own.

“I-I… I’m sorry, I got caught up by the scene… I shouldn’t have…” Louis begins but is cut off by Harry crashing his lips against the boy’s once more.

It wasn’t awkward, in fact, he found himself kissing back after he reacted. Harry snaked his hands along Louis’ hips as Louis tugged at Harry’s simple white shirt. Their lips moved in synch, no tongue was perceived nor wildness, it was tender and sweet, but still it was something new, for both, kissing a boy is rather different than kissing a girl, but it had that poisonous something that didn’t let the boys pull apart.

After several seconds Harry pulls away for air, his face less than an inch apart from Louis’.

“you kissed me, I kissed you, now we are even” Harry breathes heavily, not letting go of his script neither Louis’ hips.

“now you understand?” Louis asks, a little breathless.

Harry smiled and nodded, pecking the blue eyed boy’s lips once more before resting his forehead against Louis’.

“you should have told me”

“I wasn’t sure…” Louis admits sheepishly, looking down.

“are you sure now?” Harry flirts with a smirk playing on his face.

“shut up” Louis chuckles and Harry does the same thing as he joined their lips together once again, not caring about the scene at all.

 

“why did you want me to go out with Eleanor so much?” Louis suddenly asks, breaking the not-so-awkward silence between them as they laid on the couch cuddled close as they watched nonchalantly a rom-com.

“wanted to get you out of my head” Harry simply answers, not surprised by Louis’ question.

“oh, since when do you feel… _like this_?”

“couple of weeks ago… maybe a couple of months…” Harry admits, turning a deep shade of pink when Louis turns his head up to see into those green eyes of his.

 “that’s sweet” Louis smiles as he straightens his neck to reach Harry’s lips.

“what about you, heartbreaker?” Harry teases as he rubs small circles with his thumbs on Louis’ hands.

“couple of months as well Hazzy” he smiles.

“wow…” Harry says rather cheerfully, experiencing a strange feeling on his tummy.

“I like this…”

“good, you shall get used to it LouBear”

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy fluff, happy ending, no Eleanor Calder!
> 
> *I don't hate her, I just don't like her. NEVER send hate people!*
> 
> Please comment or leave kudos! Thank you for reading <3


End file.
